


Just One Day

by intomymindspace (cryswinches)



Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Bad Significant Other, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Songfic, Ushijima Wakatoshi Being an Idiot, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryswinches/pseuds/intomymindspace
Summary: Ushijima has always loved you from afar. One day, he will ask you to be his.Season: FallSong: Just One Day by BTS
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I found out my ex cheated on me. so as you can see, this is very influenced by that.

_If I have just one day_

_I’d like to fall asleep with your scent_

_If I have time on a tight schedule_

_I’d like to soak myself in your warm, deep eyes_

If Ushijima Wakatoshi could be with you for just one day, he would take you to Tsutsujigaoka Park. He would hope it was near the end of March, so he could take you for a walk while the cherry and plum blossom trees were blooming. Regardless of the season, he would make sure to prepare a blanket and two bentos, and maybe even a sketchbook or two. The two of you would talk, and walk in a comfortable silence as you viewed the nature around. If any food stalls were open, Wakatoshi would make sure to bring extra pocket money to buy you something you wanted. His hand would completely engulf yours if he held it, and as he walked you back to your dorm room, he would even dare to ask permission to kiss you.

Tendou watched his best friend fondly, smiling as he recognized the faraway look in Wakatoshi’s eyes. The ace was thinking about you. Tendou saw this look quite often, whenever Wakatoshi needed to calm down during a match, when he needed a break from studying, and even when you visited to coordinate cheers for upcoming matches. The olive-haired boy had never said anything about you, but this was one thing that Tendou was always able to read.

As the cheer captain of Shiratorizawa, it had always been a little tough for you. While coming up with cheers and leading the school to rally during games was easy, being in a relationship with Oikawa Tooru was the unsolvable variable in that equation. Wakatoshi had only wished the best for the both of you, as much as he pined from afar. You were happy, right? Did Oikawa make you happy?

There were many times where he had seen your puffy eyes, your cheeks rubbed raw, your voice not as loud as usual. It was never his business to ask - you were his rival’s partner after all (or recent ex-parter, he had later discovered), and he was sure that Oikawa had given you a nasty impression of the ace.

He wondered if he could still have you, even if it was just for one day. Wakatoshi knew better, however. He knew the last thing you wanted was another man in your life. You didn’t need someone who always reminded you of the boy who never prioritized you, who never shut down his fangirls and always left you insecure. Wakatoshi always felt guilty, even though he knew it was for no reason. Maybe if he had built up the courage to talk to you during first year homeroom, things would be different.

Even if it was for just one day, Ushijima Wakatoshi could’ve taken care of you. He could’ve balanced his priorities, appreciated your support, and crushed your insecurities. He could’ve been everything Oikawa wasn’t. Wakatoshi was not a man of many words, but he knew the ones he could have spoken would have counted for something. He was never a man of empty promises, empty ambitions, and empty dreams. As the buzzer went off, Wakatoshi was brought back to the reality of the current game.

It was a shame, he thought, that Karasuno had beaten Aoba Johsai. He would’ve liked to put Oikawa in his place one last time.

As he stood back up with the rest of his team, he made his way over to the edge of the court. He breathed in and out, hearing your voice ring loud and clear. Your voice parted the crowd, and his heart couldn’t help but flutter.

“Ushijima! Ushijima!”

You were cheering for him after all, right?

He bounced the ball, hitting it against the ground to make sure it felt right. As he heard the referee blow the whistle, he thought about what your face would look like when he served. Would you be ecstatic? Would your eyes widen in shock? Would he scare you, as he does so many others?

As the volleyball slammed into Karasuno’s court, the crowd went wild. Wakatoshi glanced into the bleachers, already knowing where you were standing. The look of awe on your face was evident, Wakatoshi thought. He would certainly make the next serve if it meant seeing you smile again - even if it was for just one day.

_Your voice when you call my name_

_I want to be sunk with that voice and swim_

_I want to know you more_

_I am an adventurer who explores an unknown forest called “you”_

If Ushijima Wakatoshi could be with you for just one day, he would take you to the Sendai Uminomori Aquarium. He would stare at you under the black lights as you admired the jellyfish, floating in their tanks, their tendrils extending and waving to say hello. He’d catch himself in the reflection of the glass, his lips in a rare, soft smile as he’d watch you press your hands gently against the divider. He could imagine the look on your face - would you smile at him the way you used to smile for Oikawa? Would you finally have the sparkle in your eyes that had left? Wakatoshi hated that he would compare himself to the setter… but how could he not? 

Would you enjoy the opposite of Oikawa?

He pondered this as he sat during the graduation ceremony. You were sitting a few rows up with your class, and he was placed next to Tendou, Semi on the opposite side of the red-haired blocker.

The chances of him ever seeing you again were very low. He would be playing with the Japan National under-19 volleyball team until his birthday, and from then he’d be trying out for the division one teams. Wakatoshi wasn’t sure what you would be doing - Tendou had told him that you had mentioned you’d be going to Tohoku University.

Wakatoshi’s biggest regret was never talking to you. He knew he had a multitude of opportunities, whether it be communicating on cheers, or simply just joining in on the conversations you’d have with Tendou and Yamagata. He knew it wasn’t his place, to try to replace the remnants of Oikawa in your heart with himself. But he would make sure that his last day with you wouldn’t be for nothing.

He found himself being dragged into pictures upon pictures - not that he minded, of course. He would make sure to ask for copies to keep as memories. He would need them for the documentary Tendou insisted he’d have. He couldn’t help but look at the smile on your face as you held up peace signs with Goshiki and Shirabu. You had gotten closer to the team during your third year, something Wakatoshi was forever thankful for. Tendou smiled, gently nudging the ace.

“Wakatoshi-kun, won’t you say something?” His olive eyes met Tendou’s crimson ones. Most would take Wakatoshi’s silence as indifference, but Tendou of all people knew better than that.

“Ah, you already have something in mind, don’t you?” Wakatoshi nodded.

“Will you go through with it?”

“Yes. I think I will.”

You had been comforting Goshiki through his tears and sniffles, promising to keep in contact with your precious kouhai. Once again, a rare, small smile curled Wakatoshi’s lips. You were still so caring, even when you’d been treated badly.

“May I speak with you for a moment?” You seemed surprised by Wakatoshi’s inquiry, but nodded nevertheless. Giving Goshiki one last pat on the head, you followed Wakatoshi as he lead you away from his and your teammates.

“What was it that you wanted, Ushijima-san?” Wakatoshi took the time to memorize the way your hair was lightly rustled by the breeze.

“Hold on, wait!” Tendou jogged up to the two of you, camera in hand. “Gotta take a photo of our two favorite captains!”

You leaned into Wakatoshi, your diploma in one hand and a peace sign in the other. Your smile was radiant, and Wakatoshi gingerly wrapped a loose arm around your shoulders. He didn’t even realize Tendou had counted down the seconds until the flash appeared, for he was too focused on looking down at your shining face. His best friend left as quickly as he appeared, shouting promises to send copies later. You turned back around, an expectant look on your face. Wakatoshi’s heart was fluttering in his chest, but his mind felt an odd sense of calm.

“We do not have military style uniforms, but I understand that it is common for boys to give the our second button to the one we cherish most.” He paid attention to every detail he could - the way your breath hitched in your chest, the flush in your cheeks, and your wide eyes. Without much effort, he ripped the second button off his suit jacket and presented it to you.

“Will you please accept it?”

Wakatoshi couldn’t help but wish you all the luck and happiness in the world. Even if it was for just one day, he was glad to see you one last time.

_I appreciate a masterpiece, “you”_

_Because your existence is an art_

_Every day I imagine like this all night long_

_Because you are nothing more than just a dream to me_

If Ushijima Wakatoshi could be with you for just one day, he’d take you to Universal Hollywood. He was never one for thrill rides, but Wakatoshi wouldn’t mind riding on the Hulk if it meant holding your hand as you screamed for your dear life. He would make sure to treated you to a nice, iced butterbeer and matching Harry Potter gear. Granted, he also wasn’t much of a fan, but he would be more than willing for you. He’d stand with you in the shade as the two of you sipped on the cold drink, the bustling life of Diagonal Alley creating the illusion of escapism. He’d remember to post a picture or two for Instagram, since Tendou always bugged him about starting a public social media.

Did Oikawa ever post photos of the two of you? Wakatoshi wondered if the setter had ever cared to do so. It had been nearly two years since he had gifted the button on his uniform to you - and he often found himself going back into his camera roll to find the photo Tendou took after graduation.

You had accepted it with a blushing face, not knowing what to say. Wakatoshi didn’t need an answer from you. He was more than content with the thought of you. He hoped you were doing well in college.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Wakatoshi heard a familiar voice say. The ace turned around to find Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s ace, standing in front of his very eyes.

“Iwaizumi-san, it is good to see you again.”

“Same goes to you, Ushijima-san. What are you doing here?” _Ah_ , Wakatoshi thought, _he must be referring to why I’m in this unbearable heat._

“My father is holding a training camp on campus, and invited me to attend before division one tryouts.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re Utsui-san’s son?” Wakatoshi nodded.

“What are you here for?”

“I’m majoring sports science, and well, I was kinda hoping to meet your father while studying abroad to see if I could intern with him after graduating.” Wakatoshi nodded politely.

“I am on my way to see him right now. I would not mind introducing you to him, I am sure he would be more than willing to speak with you.” Iwaizumi thanked him profusely, falling in step beside his previous opponent as Wakatoshi began walking again.

“What teams are you hoping to tryout for?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I would like to play for the Schweiden Adlers.”

“Ah, I’m sure they’ll want you. Any division one team is probably dying for you to choose them.”

“Thank you. Are you not pursuing volleyball?” Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Nah. I love the sport, but I think I’d rather train or coach players.” Wakatoshi nodded.

“Though, Stupidkawa still is, obviously. He’s been in Argentina for a while now.” Iwaizumi noticed the slight furrowing in Wakatoshi’s eyebrows, his face seeming forever etched into a frown, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry from bringing him up like that.” Wakatoshi merely brought his hand up to wave away Iwaizumi’s worries.

“What’s funny is I actually go to college with his ex - they were at Shiratorizawa with you, right?” Wakatoshi couldn’t help the way his eyes widened at Iwaizumi’s mention of you.

“I have not spoken to them in a while. How are they?” He asked, keeping his olive eyes in front of him. Iwaizumi only smiled.

“We’ve actually gotten pretty close. I wound up in a bio lab with them in our first semester, and it turns out they’re majoring in nutritional sciences.”

“Is that so? How does Oikawa feel about that?” The brunette beside him knew better. After all, the two of you had become close friends. You had told him about Wakatoshi’s confession.

“Shittykawa is pouty as always. He knows what he did wrong, though, so he doesn’t complain.” Iwaizumi looked up at Wakatoshi. “He’s actually thinking of trying things again the next time he visits Japan.” Wakatoshi tried his best to hide the disdain in his reply. Surely, you wouldn’t want to retry being in a relationship with the setter, _right_?

“I did not think he would have the time.” To Wakatoshi’s surprise, Iwaizumi barked out a laugh.

“I don’t think they’ll accept any of his new advances. They’ve been focused on themselves and getting their degree for the most part.” Wakatoshi wanted to ask what the ace meant by ‘for the most part,’ but his lips remained shut.

“That is good to hear.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“I’m sure it is, Ushijima-san. After all, they did keep your button.”

Maybe, Wakatoshi thought, just one day was not enough.

_If I can be with you just one day_

_If I can hold your hands just one day_

_If I can be with you just one day_

_Just one day_

_If you and I can be together just one day_

If Ushijima Wakatoshi could be with you for just one day, he would make sure you had his undivided attention. He was fairly good at time management - knew when to start tasks, and he knew when to stop them. He could easily devote time for you while still being a pro-volleyball player. He would spend the day doing whatever you would want - whether it be going shopping (and holding your bags), taking a hike (he would pack extra snacks just for you), or simply staying in for a day of relaxation (he’d even make you your favorite dish, but Wakatoshi wouldn’t be able to guarantee how good it would end up tasting). He’d make sure you felt loved and cared for, returning the same affection and effort that you gave to him.

He had been playing for the Adlers for almost a year now, the newest addition being Kageyama Tobio. Oikawa’s disciple, he used to call the black-haired setter. To be honest, he quite liked Kageyama. Wakatoshi was just surprised that the orange-haired crow didn’t follow him.

As Wakatoshi took his duffle bag and clothes from his locker, he found himself staring at some of the photographs he had printed out and taped to the inside of his locker. There was one of the Shiratorizawa team, used as a roster in his third year. He looked the just the same, in his opinion. The next one was of him and Tendou at the airport. The redhead had shaved his long locks, but the delighted look in his eyes was still present. Wakatoshi would make sure to call him on Friday, just like they did every week. They were best friends, after all.

The last photo was the one Tendou had snapped the day of graduation. Wakatoshi found himself always looking at it. The smile on your face would ground him before practice, before games. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still hear your cheers in the stands. He would open his eyes, serve, and think of the same smile he always sought out in the crowd.

Wakatoshi had always wondered how you were doing - he thought about you everyday. He knew he could easily give into Tendou and Hoshiumi’s pleas for him to create at least a Facebook page, or ask Iwaizumi for your number. But, it wasn’t as simple as that, at least in his mind. You wouldn’t want him anyways, would you? Not when Oikawa still seemed like such a big wall, at least in his mind.

He could still remember that day like the back of his left hand. He still remembered the way you smiled as you hugged Goshiki through his tears, and he still remembered the look in your eyes when he asked if you would accept his affections, without a need for them to ever be returned?

Wakatoshi questioned why he limited himself to being with you for just one day. Was he being patient, waiting for a day that would never come? Why was it that he convinced himself that the only way he’d ever see you again was when he dreamed?

“Ushijima-san?” It was Kageyama that pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” The setter merely frowned, holding his phone out for Wakatoshi to look at the screen.

“ _TOBIO-KUN!!!_ ” It was a text from Hinata Shouyou. “ _LOOK WHO I FOUND IN RIO!!!_ ” Below it was a picture of Hinata, his tongue out, the Rio sun setting behind him. Next to him was no one other that Oikawa Tooru, his tongue out as well. Wakatoshi’s eyebrows furrowed immensely, his lips frowning.

“ _TOORU-KUN SAYS HI!!!_ ” The situation alone was already jarring enough. Wakatoshi looked back up at Kageyama, to find the same look on the setter’s face. Was Oikawa taunting him? Had Oikawa visited Japan before Rio? Had he bothered you? Wakatoshi had assumed that you still lived in Miyagi - you were almost done with your degree, if he counted the years correctly. What would you do after you graduated? Would you go back to Oikawa? Forgive him for all the things he had done? Or, would you find someone else? Would you move on (or, had you already moved on? Wakatoshi wondered this frequently) and find someone who would give you everything Oikawa couldn’t, and everything Wakatoshi could?

He remembered the tears when you had gotten the call during a joint practice. Would he remind you of those painful times?

For just one day, Wakatoshi wished he could take all your troubles away, as old or as new as they were.

_You will blame me a little, or a lot maybe_

_I know I couldn’t see you more because of my dream_

_Then please give me one day, even one day in dreams is fine_

_All the words I couldn’t say, making an excuse that its reality_

If Ushijima Wakatoshi could be with you for just one day, he take you to Zuiganji Temple. It was nearly Christmastime, which meant the new year was just around the corner. On the first day of January, he would go with you to pray at the temple. He would stroll with you, hand-in-hand, as you admired the nature that surrounded the temple. The two of you would give offerings to the kami, clap your hands together in prayer, and receive good fortunes. Wakatoshi would make sure to pray for many more New Years with you.

The old Sendai City Gymnasium, now the Kamei Arena Sendai, sent him back to high school. They were even playing the MSBY Black Jackals. He remembered how you cheered for him in the stands, voice loud and smile bright as your pom-poms waved in your hands. He would most certainly imagine you in the crowd - he always did.

As the starting lineups are announced, Wakatoshi finds himself thinking about how the different the members of MSBY Black Jackals are. He would remind himself to go say hello to Sakusa and Hinata after the match. Out of the corner of his eye, Wakatoshi swears that he saw a glimpse of your hair. No, he thinks to himself. You were studying nutrition in college, so why would you be on the court? He didn’t know if you’d be in the stands - would you? After all, Semi and Reon did come to watch the match.

He peers over to the opposite side of the court once more. He didn’t know that the MSBY Black Jackals had a manager. His eyes must have been messing with him. Imagining you cheering him on had never been a distraction until now. Had he eaten something unusual this morning? Were the chia seeds in his overnight oatmeal expired? Wakatoshi thinks that it couldn’t possibly be you. You weren’t the person standing in a black and gold jacket on the opposite side of the course - they just had similar hair.

Bokuto Koutarou, as always, makes a scene as he leaps across the court during his introduction. Hinata and Miya Atsumu are yelling and laughing wildly, and the crowd goes crazy. The silver haired wing spiker then runs back to his team, giving them all enthusiastic high fives as he goes down the line. As he arrives at the end, he spins the manager around before picking them up, hugging them affectionately as he lifts and spins them around.

Wakatoshi’s eyes widen as he finally sees the manager’s face - and its you. It was really you. His breath seems caught in his throat. His chest is tightening like crazy, and he knows the exact reason why. He knows he had never stopped loving you - and now that he was seeing you again for the first time in years, his heart can’t handle itself.

“Ushi-kun, are you okay?” It was Hoshiumi who pulled him away from his thoughts this time. The white-haired man was staring up at him with wide, concerned eyes. His eyes followed Wakatoshi’s gaze, which lead straight to you.

“Is that the person in the picture that you always stare at in your locker?” Wakatoshi hears Kageyama sputtering, nearly choking on his water.

“Senpai is here?” Kageyama’s eyes are wide as he looks across the court as well. Once he spots you, he frowns. “Stupid Hinata. Didn’t even think to tell me that they were on the team. Their manager and nutritionist, no less.”

Wakatoshi remembers when Kageyama first saw the photo in his locker.

_“That’s Oikawa-san’s ex, right? I forgot they had gone to Shiratorizawa with you.” Kageyama was peering into Wakatoshi’s locker, forgetting personal space. The wing spiker nodded._

_“Yes, they were the captain of the cheerleading squad.” Kageyama nodded._

_“They actually went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. They always tutored me throughout junior and high school and always bought me snacks, even after Oikawa-san - ” Kageyama cut himself off. “Senpai was always very kind to me.”_

_Wakatoshi nodded at the setter. “Yes, they have always been kind.”_

_“Were you close to them? Ushijima-san?” For a few moments, Wakatoshi simply stared in silence at the photo._

_“No, I would not have considered us close.” He allowed himself to smile. “But, they are very dear to me.”_

Wakatoshi would’ve been more bothered by the Adlers’ loss if it weren’t for the fact that you were there. Seeing you there, smiling as you congratulated your team was more than enough to keep him at bay. However, he would make sure to beat the Black Jackals next time.

Wakatoshi had approached, almost with caution, as he trailed behind Kageyama and Hoshiumi. What should he say? Did you even want to talk to him? You looked really close to Bokuto and Atsumu (in fact, you seemed close with most of the team in general). Would you remember him? (That was a stupid question, he then decided.)

As he stood awkwardly behind the reunion, he continued to stare at you. You were laughing along with something Meian had said, and judging by Atsumu’s face, the captain had made fun of him. His phone kept on buzzing, and he finally checked it only to find that it was the old Shiratorizawa groupchat.

“ _Look at this idiot_ ” texted Reon, attached with a photo that must have been taken barely a minute ago. It was zoomed in and a bit grainy, but it revealed Wakatoshi staring at you. Yamagata had replied with an emoji of two eyes looking off to the side.

“ _Wakatoshi-kun_ ” Tendou had texted, “ _If you don’t go up to them right now / I will personally fly all the way to Japan / to kick your ass_ ”

“ _OMG IS THT SENPAI / TELL THEM I SAID HIII / AND THAT THEY LOOK GORGOUS TODAY_ ” Goshiki spammed, making Wakatoshi sigh. He looked back up, only to make eye contact with you - immediately, his breath felt as if it was lodged in his throat once more. A smile graced your lips, and you began to walk over. Wakatoshi could only stand there as you approached him.

“You were amazing today, Ushijima-san. I’m glad I got to watch you play in person again.” You looked just as beautiful (or perhaps, even more than so) as you did all those years ago. Before Wakatoshi could even reply, you began speaking again.

“If you’re free sometime this week, before you go back to Tokyo, I would love to catch up with you.” You were playing with your fingers (a nervous habit, he had realized while in high school). If it weren’t for his complete focus on you, he would’ve noticed both teams smirking and giggling like schoolgirls at the two of you.

Maybe, Wakatoshi thought, he could finally be with you for just one day.

_I want to say at least one word right among them_

_I didn’t think it would be easy to forget you_

_Am I selfish if I wish you won’t forget me so easily?_

_You’re standing in the middle of me_

If Ushijima Wakatoshi could be with you for just one day, he would make sure to perfect his vows. He would rehearse them over and over again to Tendou as his best friend (and man) made sure Wakatoshi looked perfect. Wakatoshi would already have memorized everything by heart, but Tendou would insist on him having a copy in his pocket, just in case. He would let you choose whatever decorations and colors you liked, and he would make sure to spare no expense if it meant seeing you smile. Wakatoshi was an Olympian, after all.

What would Oikawa’s vows sound like? Would the setter charm you with sweet words and promises of love, like he had once done? He knew Oikawa did not matter anymore - he no longer questioned if you still loved the setter, or if you were still healing from the breakup (even if it was already so many years ago, Wakatoshi just wanted to make sure). He no longer compared himself to Oikawa, but he still wondered what it would be like if Oikawa were in his position.

“Thank you once again for designing and creating our outfits, Azumane-san.” The long haired man smiled, placing the finishing touches on Wakatoshi’s custom suit.

“It is my pleasure, Ushijima-san.” The designer cracked a smile. “After all, you did pay me.”

“Are you nervous, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou asked. The short-haired man was smiling at Wakatoshi.

“Should I be, Tendou-kun?” Wakatoshi truly did wonder this. Should he be feeling nervous? Because truth told, he wasn’t. Wakatoshi couldn’t feel a single nervous bone in his body, and Tendou only laughed.

“If you are, I wouldn’t blame you. You’re getting married, after all.” Iwaizumi barged into the room as he fastened the cuff links. 

“Are you ready, Ushijima-san?” He felt Tendou pat his shoulder.

“Yes, I am.”

How could Wakatoshi be nervous for a day he had only ever dreamed of?

He stood at the end of the aisle, as patient as ever. It was a medium-sized wedding, as close family and friends from high school and beyond were invited. Tendou stood just off to the side, followed Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Semi, and Bokuto. As the music began to play, Wakatoshi readied himself. For obvious reasons, he hadn’t seen what you looked like - and Azumane made sure to keep the design of your outfit “top secret.”

He inhaled deeply, paused, and then exhaled. As his olive eyes traced your approaching figure, Wakatoshi found himself just as breathless as he was, all those years ago. You were shining just as bright. Wakatoshi didn’t cry - he didn’t need to in order to express how he felt at that moment. He was calm and happy. Your hands were cold in his much larger, much warmer ones. Wakatoshi took them both as you stepped up to the platform. Had his eyes always been this soft, this fond? The smile on his face was evident - and he could care less if anyone were to be surprised by a break in his often stoic face.

Wakatoshi never needed to wish for just one day with you. Not anymore, at least. He could take care of you, and be with you for the rest of his days. He realized this as he saw the tears well up in your eyes as he finished his vows. The were no longer any reasons for him to compare himself to Oikawa. Not when you were standing before him, wedding ring slipped around your ring finger. He could prioritize you, praise you, and love you the way he had always wanted to.

“For so long, I had so deeply desired to spend even just one day with you. I am forever grateful that you would choose to spend more than one with me.”

_If I can be with you just one day_

_If I can hold your hands just one day_

_If I can be with you just one day_

_Just one day_

_If you and I can be together just one day_


End file.
